


reuniting the shield

by daroost89



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I actually wrote this a few months ago but never wanted to post it, M/M, bc I absolutely suck at writing lmfao, but I ship the three so, not really shippy I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroost89/pseuds/daroost89
Summary: Braun and Roman decided months ago that instead of fighting, they would join forces and cause havoc to the entire locker room. But when two people from Roman's past team up to face them, Roman realizes he doesn't have the heart to destroy them.





	reuniting the shield

**Author's Note:**

> my sister, her fiancé & I once talked about this idea & we absolutely loved it so I decided to write it out. might write more for this if people actually like it

Since even before the beginning of the match, Roman felt something in the pit of his stomach.

But he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

Him and Braun were the first ones to come out, and then Dean and Seth.

Watching them walk down the ramp and look at him like he was their enemy didn't settle with him very well.

Dean's gentle blue eyes had pure malice and hatred in them, his carefree look was gone. Seth's pretty brown eyes had almost the same look but had a hint of something else; was it sadness?

He looked up at Braun, who's eyes were wide and his mouth was curled up in that sinister smile he always did before destroying someone and all that they were.

Roman knew that look very well.

He looked back to their opponents who were getting into the ring, the crowd shouting in excitement.

The referee stepped in between both teams before they could start something, telling them to choose who was going to wrestle first.

Braun looked to Roman, same look on his face.

Roman looked away from his gaze, stepping out of the ring and standing ringside, watching as Seth did the same as him.

The referee stepped back and the bell rung, and Braun was the first one to strike.

He was dominating most of the time-Dean getting in a few good hits and even going for dirty deeds at one point-but it seemed to be too much.

Dean groaned in pain, face contorting in pain as Braun continued to torture him, Roman feeling sick to his stomach as he continued to watch.

He looked over to Seth, who was shouting encouragements at Dean and stretching his arm out as far as he could.

Roman felt his heart starting to sting and put a hand to his chest, thinking somehow it would stop the pain.

It didn't.

Roman focused his attention back to the match to see Dean struggling to get out of Braun's grasp, hand reaching towards Seth.

"Come on!" Seth was shouting, starting to shake the ropes out of impatience.

Dean somehow managed to put enough space between the monster and him, tapping Seth's hand.

Cheers were heard as Seth got into the ring, Dean rolling under the ropes to catch his breath.

Seth instantly went after Braun, throwing all he had at him. 

But it wasn't enough.

Braun grabbed Seth and tossed him easily across the ring, Seth shouting in pain.

Roman looked to Braun and he could tell his anger was starting to bubble up. Probably questioning why Dean and Seth were even trying-he and Roman had been dominating everyone for the past four months and nobody had ever defeated them.

Seth was down on the floor now, Braun's arm around his neck and putting all the pressure he could against his throat.

Seth at first tried to push Braun off from around his neck, the referee asking if he wanted to tap. Ignoring him, Seth looked up to Roman, eyes full of hatred and pain.

Roman realized he never wanted Seth to look at him like that again. Eyes full of hatred for him, full of pain from what he had built. From what he had done.

Seth raised his hand up toward Roman, reaching out to him as his other hand struggled to get Braun off of him.

Before Roman could process what he was doing, he was getting into the ring.

The referee started shouting at him to get out of the ring, and as he looked down at Seth who was still struggling, he made his decision.

Braun looked up at Roman, a confused look on his face.

"What're you-"

Before Braun could say anything else, Roman's foot had connected with his temple and the crowd exploded into varied screams and shouts.

Seth took in a deep breath, beginning to cough and hold his throat.

Roman began stomping on his partner, shouting in anger as he did so.

Dean, who was just now recovering, stood up from where he was previously laying on the floor, staring in surprise.

Roman made eye contact with him momentarily before looking back down at Braun and spitting on him.

Dean cautiously stepped back into the ring, approaching Roman slowly.

Seth had stood as well, also confused as he walked up to Roman.

They exchanged glances before staring at Roman, waiting for him to say something.

Instead, he put his hand forward.

Dean raised his eyebrows, looking down at Roman's outstretched hand. He smiled and let out a small laugh, putting his hand in as well.

Seth blinked a few times as he took in the sight, Roman deciding to finally talk.

"I couldn't let him beat my boys up," he said as gently as he could.

Seth, although a bit suspicious, smiled slightly at his words and outstretched his hand as well.

People in the crowd seemed to be extremely happy... well, most of them. Which Roman didn't care about their opinions anyway, so it didn't really matter.

The three turned to look at Braun, who was starting to sit up, staring up at them.

Together, Seth and Dean began beating the shit out of him, Roman watching for a moment before Dean spoke up.

"Power bomb?" He shouted towards Roman, who nodded and stepped forward.

The three of them lifted Braun up, then slammed him against the mat.

"Believe in the shield!" Seth shouted breathlessly, earning a somewhat mixed reaction before turning to his Shield brothers.

Dean smiled evilly and Roman chuckled softly.

"Damn did I miss this."


End file.
